madeline real family comes
by anime.rules.XD
Summary: madeline lost her family but her past is coming. descover how this happened ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

hello me and madeline2011 made this so please enjoy

disclaimer: we don't own them and never will

Madeline was five years old. She was in the car with her family. Her father in the driver's seat and her mother was in the other seat. Her older sister was telling her brother to knock it off. The day was a sunny day. The family was going out on a trip. She notices her brother's breath had a cold wisp to it but shrugged it off. All of a sudden everything went spinning out of control. Madeline was sent flying out the window. She was knocked out by a tree. When she woke up and saw the vehicle was on fire. Then blacked out not noticing a figure appeared and took her away. The figure placed Madeline in front of a school where miss. Clavel came out. She looked around but saw nothing. Madeline woke up and search for her family. Miss. Clavel came in and gave her food. "Hello ma'am but where am i? Is my parents okay? Who are you?" Madeline asked in a panic. Miss. clavel hugged Madeline. "I am sorry but I don't know. My name is Miss. Clavel and you are in a school for girls. Madeline started to cry as she just realized that her family was gone. For a week Madeline wouldn't eat and she would just sit in her bed or sleep. Ten other girls came just as Madeline got better. They intro duce each other their names were Chloe, Nicole, Danielle, Yvette, Nona, Anne, Amy, Juliet, Monique, and lulu. A month later another girl came her name was fife. They became best friends. As the days gone by Madeline has forgot the tragedy of her family's death. What she didn't know her family was looking for her. Her brother was going to full lengths to find her. The figure kept tracked of them both. The figure also slipped some potion to do something that won't be known until later. Miss. clavel has kept it as a secret until the time was right. Soon the family was giving up but not her brother. The family kept it a secret not wanting to have any more heart ache. The parents got even more into the paranormal than usual. The brother noticed that one of his enemies was keeping an eye in France. But he couldn't check it out for it would be too long and it was going to be trouble if he did. It wouldn't be until a year later that he would learn that his little sister was alive. The figure was planning something big he had an evil smirk. "Soon Danny phantom I will destroy you with your sister's help and she will be my ultimate weapon." The figure said. Never noticing someone was watching him that would later help ruin his plan. It flew away. 'I better tell master this.' It thought. It was going to be a long year until Madeline and her family would be happy. Little did everyone now their happy reunion will end horribly, for this will be the story of one little girl who changed everyone's lives for the better. The ghost world and the human world will join and live peaceful. Back at the school for girls Madeline was get used to her friends little by little Chloe, Nicole, Danielle, Yvette, Nona, Anne, Amy, Juliet, Monique, lulu, Madeline and fife was in line they were waited for Miss Clave to come out for the morning walk. Meanwhile miss. Calve was up stairs getting her things. She had receive two letters one from lord cucuface and an anonymous. One said that they had to move the girls for more room for new girls. The other said that Madeline had ghost powers. Miss. Calve remembers the time she saw proof. *_Flash back* miss calve was up reading her book when she hold up one figure. "Something is not right." She said miss. Calve got up and saw Madeline floating and had a glow. Miss. Calve rushed over and grabbed Madeline. She put Madeline back in bed. 'Good thing none of the girls saw this I will tell her about this on her 10__th__ birthday.' Miss. calve thought. Then she went to bed. *flash back ends*_ Miss. calve then looked up and said "oh dear it almost Madeline 10th birthday soon. I well have to tell Madeline that she have ghost powers but how oh well I will have to be blunt." Then she headed down stairs for their days activity.

hope you like and please review


	2. adoption

ADOPTION

this is up for adoption just review me if you want to adopt


	3. annocment

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark

.XD


End file.
